


Monika Gets Punished

by juan_776



Series: DDLC saga [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Public Humiliation, School Festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juan_776/pseuds/juan_776
Summary: Everyone has been restored and all is right in the world, right? Right? Well, a few Dokis are a little vengeful after what Monika did so they plan to get her back.
Relationships: Monika & Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: DDLC saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081730
Kudos: 10





	Monika Gets Punished

**Author's Note:**

> I made this on FanFiction first and since I made this account, might as well post it here too! Tell me what you think!

Another day at the Literature Club and the events that happened prior are still fresh on everyone's mind. For the most part, they let bygones be bygones and moved on with their new member. For the past few days, things have been relatively been back to normal. Natsuki scrolled into the classroom and sees Yuri and Sayori already inside. Neither Monika nor MC were here. Natsuki knew they were dating, but they shouldn't be doing...anything to harm her image. Yuri had her face was buried in a book and Sayori had her earbuds in, jamming out at her desk. Natsuki walked to the pink-haired girl.

"Yo, Sayori!" She called out with a grin.

"My skin is cold! Transfusion with somebody!" Sayori sang out loud, getting on both girls' nerves. Yuri growled as she forced the book into her face, trying to focus. Natsuki yanked a bud out of her ear.

" **SAYORI! SHUT UP!** " Natsuki yelled in her opened ear. She screamed and jumped a bit in her seat. After a second of getting herself together, she looks up and sees Natsuki glaring at her.

"Oh, Nats! Sorry, didn't hear you..."

"Obviously. The heck are you listening to, anyways?" She looks down at Sayori's phone.

"Oh, Mc showed me this song called 10's! I love it!" She chirped out, smiling brightly. She showed her with Yuri going up to them.

"Hey, since she nor MC's here, I wanted to talk to you two about Monika." Natsuki started, sitting at a desk next to them. Yuri sat down near Sayori.

"Eh? What about her?" Sayori asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Do you two feel that...we let her off the hook a bit too easy?" Natsuki asked the two genuinely. Both to her friends shot her a look of confusion.

"Uh..." Yuri started, obviously nervous. " I-I thought we put that whole thing b-behind us...?"

"Yeah but..." Natsuki looked down, her face contorting into a glare. "Let's not forget that she pushed Sayori into suicide and deleted me and you, Yuri. All to just be with MC."

"W-Well..." Sayori said, twiddling her fingers. "I guess you are right about that but...two wrongs don't make a right..."

"Do you honestly believe that? Look, there is nothing we can do that will match what she has done. The admin controls have also been locked out for all of us, including Monika. That doesn't mean we still can't get some form of payback. It may be tiny to what she has done but it's something that would help me sleep at night."

Both Yuri and Sayori looked at each other, actually contemplating the idea. Yuri sighed before looking up at Natsuki.

"Well...I suppose she does deserve some form of punishment...pushing someone to kill themselves isn't right at all..."

"And deleting you both was so mean...yeah! Let's get her back for that!" Sayori pouted with a serious face.

"C-Count me in too.." Yuri stood up. "What should we do to her then?"

Natsuki Grinned as share brought them both close together, devising up a plan. Meanwhile, on the way to the clubroom, Monika and MC made their way to the clubroom. They were chatting it up as they arrived at the door.

"Great to hear Sayori's depression is slowly going away! Hope she gets fully better soon." Monika genuinely said after hearing the whole story from MC. The two made it to the doors of the clubroom.

"Oh, just an FYI, I have somewhere to be tonight and tomorrow so I won't be in." He told her.

"No problem! I'll go tell the girls that. Is everything okay?" She had a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, just some family issues, nothing too major."

"I hope not. See you around then!" She goes in to hug him tightly, planting a kiss on his cheek. He returned the kiss but on her lips instead. This caused her to blush madly. Mc then went his own way, leaving behind the shaking Monika. After recovering, she entered the clubroom and noticed the other gathered together, whispering to one another.

"Should we tell MC about this?"

"Nah, he'll try to talk us out of it. Plus he'll be heavily against us doing this to his new girlfriend. Let's keep it between us..."

"Hey girls!" Monika calls out to the other club members. They all turned to her and smiled, pretending they weren't just scheming against her.

"Monika!" Sayori called out in her usual loud voice.

"Wait, where's MC? I thought I heard him from outside..." Yuri asked.

"He had some family business to get to see he'll not be here for the next few days." Monika explained. This worked in the other girls' benefit. Natsuki grinned as they all took their seats.

"So Monika! The festival is tomorrow, right?" She asked innocently.

"Yup, we are all prepared to show off what the Literature Club is all about! Too bad it'll be us four though..." Monika replied, obviously bummed out about MC being gone.

"Oh don't worry too much." Yuri reassured her, patting her back. "We actually have an idea that will attract people to our section..."

"Really? What is it?" She asked, unaware of their true intentions.

" _You'll see..._ " Natsuki said, with a wink. Monika was confused by what she said.

"Let's just say...it'll be quiet _revealing_..." Sayori added.

"U-Uh...alright, I guess..." She nervously responded before turning and going to the podium. Natsuki glared at the airheaded girl.

"Great, I think she's on to us now, Sayori!" She angrily whispered to her.

"Doubt it." Yuri butted in. "She might be on edge now but we didn't reveal too much."

"Yeah, it was a spur of the moment! I wanted to included too..." Sayori pouted. Natsuki sighed as she shook her head.

"Alright...alright. At least we still got our cover. Now to wait..." The three went about their daily business in the club without Monika catching on. Before long, the club was dismissed and everyone was released. The next day came and it was club time. Everyone met up before going to the festival. During the school day, Monika already set up the booth for the literature club, with pamphlets and cupcakes made by Natsuki. Sayori was the last to come into the club room. Once she came in, her clubmates were gathered together (with the exception of MC of course), talking about the planned activities for today. Natsuki sees her coming in, winks at her and signaled her to join in. Monika just went over the schedule for the festival.

"With all this, we should all have time to enjoy the festivities ourselves!" Monika said with a big smile. Natsuki, Sayori and Yuri all turned to the president in unison, huge smirks on their faces. Monika was confused at this.

"You might want to add something else to that schedule, Monika." Natsuki told her, flashing a grin.

"W-What are you talking about? A-And why are you all looking at me like that?" She begins to back away from the three.

"Did you really think you would get off scot-free after what you did to us?" Sayori asked her with a glare on her face.

"And after all that..." Yuri added. "You were the one who ended up with MC?" The three started inching closer to the president. It began to dawn on her that the club was a bit vengeful.

"W-Wait! What happened to bygones be bygones?"

"Oh, it's still there." Natsuki answered her. "It's just that nothing we can do can equal the pain you caused and we didn't want to repeat that either. But then we decided a little punishment would help us sleep better at night!" They turned to the closet to find a good instrument to use. After a second, they pulled out a board with a handle on it.

"This should suit our..." As soon as the scheming trio turned around, they saw Monika's foot leaving the door. All of their faces lit up in disbelief as it hit them.

" **SHE FUCKING BOOKED IT!** " Natsuki yelled at the top of her lungs. Monika heard this and ran down the hall as fast as she could. She pushed the students and teachers out of her way as she continued to sprite down the hall at full speed. After getting a good distance away from the room, she hid herself in a janitor closet. She tried to keep her heavy breathing down as she put her ear on the door, listening from inside. She heard multiple footsteps coming her way, there was some talking before the footsteps started to run down the hall. She waited a few minutes before peeking her head out, seeing the hallway is clear. She steps out slowly and quickly walked in the other direction. As soon as she got to the main hall, she sees an exit. She grinning massively as she began sprinting towards it with all of her speed.

"Home free!" She said to herself, running as fast as she could.

"Gotcha!" Before she could reach the door, Yuri jumped her and tackled her to the ground. She grunted as Yuri's mature body pinned her down. She squirmed in Yuri's arms as she picked her up and hold her tightly.

"Oh my god, Yuri! You're so strong!"

"You're not the only one who works out! Let's go!" Yuri proceeded to carry Monika off back to the girls, despite Monika's fierce struggling. In the main hallway, Yuri finds Natsuki and Sayori waiting. As soon as the two turned their heads, they see that Yuri caught their prey and both smiled happily.

"Sweet! Nice job, Yuri!" Natsuki said to her. Monika noticed the paddle on Natsuki's back, her face loses color after realizing what punishment they had in mind.

"Hehe...now we can get to the festival!" Sayori chirped happily as they made their way to the festivities. They arrived at the festival, booths are opened, food is being served and everyone is having a grand ol' time. Everyone except Monika, of course.

"C-C'mon guys...can we not do this? I'm sure there's..."

"No." All three of them said in unison, making their way to the Literature Club booth. The materials Monika set was still in place. Her pamphlets, posters, and cutouts were all still there, but the stage was missing the podium that she set. Instead, there was just a wooden table. As they got on stage, Yuri forced Monika's head down onto the table with her skirt facing the crowd.

"Ow! Can you be a bit more gentle?"

"If you can't handle that, then you are in for a world of pain!" Yuri responded, holding her down. Sayori grabbed a blowhorn and started talking to the crowd. Some already gathered around their booth.

"Come one, come all!" Sayori started speaking through the horn. "Watch as the most popular and beautiful student in the school gets hit with one of the worst punishments other than death..."

Natsuki got her paddle ready as she flipped up Monika's skirt to reveal her gray panties to the whole student body. Her face goes completely red as she heard some of the boys' comments. She felt the wooden paddle being rubbed against her clothed bottom. She looked up at Natsuki with pleading eyes and a sweating face.

"Please don't..."

"You should've thought of this when you pushed Sayori to suicide~" Natsuki told her in a singsong voice. The manga lover got ready for Sayori's cue.

" _ **PUBLIC HUMILIATION!**_ " She yelled at the top of her lungs. As soon as she screamed it, Natsuki brought the paddle down onto Monika's ass. Hard. She yelped in pain as the crowd cheered.

_WHAM!_

"AW FUCK!" Monika yelled out in pain.

Sayori got a video camera out to record the whole thing. She brought down the paddle again, causing her butt to jiggle. Monika grunted loudly as she gripped the table tightly.

"I think her panties are softening the blows." Yuri told Natsuki, looking down at her bottom.

"I think you're right, Yuri. Let's try _this_ then!" Natsuki pulled up her panties so they can ride up into her cheeks. Her ass was on full display for all of the spectators. She brought it down again, this time, the loud sound of the paddle making contact to her ass was heard.

"GAH! OW!" Her screams were getting louder as people started taking pictures of the event. She tried to look back at Natsuki, tears ran as she got another swing ready.

"N-No no, please...GAH!" Her ass started to turn red as she started crying.

"I'll give her this, she can take some punishment." Yuri told the other two, genuinely impressed, with Natsuki and Sayori nodded in agreement. Sayori brought the camera to Monika's tear-stained face, smirking. She glared at her before yelling in pain from another swing. Natsuki is really enjoying this.

"I wonder how many swings you can take, Monika~"

"S-Stop this, Sayori...p-please..." She begged her before getting spanked again. "A-AHA!" The audience doesn't seem to be getting tired of this.

"We'll stop..." She held the mega horn to her face. "If you say you're a big slut that loves to be spanked by her friends~!" She giggled as Monika looked up at her with an unbelievable face.

"Oh, come on! Isn't this punishment enough...OW!" Natsuki spanked her again, her ass is beaming red at this point.

"Or we can be here all evening. The choice is yours!" She growled at her as she says under her breath:

"I'm a huge slut that loves being spanked by her friends..." She says softly in the horn, earning her a hard spank from Natsuki. She's practically crying at this point. N-Natsuki! Stop!"

"C'mon, put a little heart into it, Monika! We'll be done if you do!" Sayori cheered her on. She glared at the peppy girl through her teary eyes before saying:

" _I'm a huge slut that loves to be spanked by her friends!_ There?! Are we done yet?!" Her voice boomed across the entire festival. As she 'admits' this, the crowd roared in excitement. The three girls grinned triumphantly.

"Alright, she had enough. Yuri, you can let her go." Natsuki told her as she took her hands off of her, allowing her to stand back up.

"Now, bygones are bygones!" Sayori chirped at Monika, who was quiet. She rushed in to hug her but the president pushed her off. Without another word, she walked off stage, fixing her underwear and wiping her eyes. People bombarded her but she managed to get away from the crowd. The three schemers remained on stage.

"Think we overdid it a bit?" Yuri asked, concerned for Monika.

"K-Kinda...I really don't...feeling good about myself after that..." Sayori admitted, looking down in shame.

"I don't. She deserved it!" Natsuki put her hands on her hips. Yuri sighed.

"Well, no point in lamenting over it now. Let's get back to the festival."

A day later, MC knocked on Monika's front door, not seeing her all day. He tried texting her, calling her and asking the other club members but nothing worked. There was no response. He rang the doorbell before the door opening on it's own. He had a confused face before going inside. Once in the living room, he sees Monika sitting in a bucket of ice with her panties around her knees. MC's eyes widen at the sight.

"M-Monika?! What..."

"Just....don't ask. Let's just say..." She cut him off, not wanting to talk about it. "The Literature Club is _very_ vengeful. Just...please get me more ice..."


End file.
